Back In Time
by PsyhoOo
Summary: What if Voldemort was dead! What if Snape was alive and wanted to kill Lily! What if Snape want back in time to do that! What if a certen Harry Potter and his friends went to save Lily! Find out what will happen next! Will Harry finaly meet his parents?
1. The begining

Chapter 1- The Letter

Knock, knock!... Knock knock!

"I'm coming, I'm coming," mumbled Harry and he got up. He was now in his seventh year in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was much taller then last year but his jet black hair was still the same. He came to the door and opened it. There was no one there. "Hmm… That is weird," whispered Harry for himself. 

Knock, knock! 

Harry turned around. It was Pigwagon knocking on the window. Harry opened the window and let it in. In a second Pigwidgeon was in and flying around the room. Harry somehow found a way to catch her and grab the letter. It wasn't really a letter, it was a Parchment. 

"Harry, come to the Burrow! HURRY!!!! Ron" 

Harry turned the letter. There was nothing else. He got worried. Why is was Ron calling him. It sounded urgent. Harry had no time to lose. He quickly took out his trunk and put everything inside. Hedwig wasn't here, so Harry took the empty cage and his trunk and went downstairs. Uncle Vernon was in the living room reading the paper and aunt Petunia was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Harry entered the living room. He new that this is the last time he is going to see the Dursleys. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving and I won't come back next year or for that matter any other year. Goodbye." With that Harry left the House. The house that kept so many bad memories.

Harry had no idea how to get to the Burrow. So he did the first ting that came in mind. He raised his wand and a huge purple bus appeared from no where. 

"Welcome the Knight Bus," Stan said not looking at Harry.

"Hey Stan," interrupted Harry. 

"Hello Harry," grinned Stan. 

"I see you like the Knight Bus's services." 

Harry smiled and climbed up the stairs and looked at the beds, some occupied by witches and wizards. He sat on one bed and with a bang they were off. The uncomfortable feeling that he felt the first time he was on this bus came back. Harry was feeling sick. Just when he thought that he was going to throw up the bus stopped. 

"The Burrow, Mate," Stan said with a grin. "Yer here." 

"Thanks," Harry said as he left the bus. And there it was. The little house looked welcoming as ever. Harry didn't lose time, he quickly entered the house.


	2. Summer break or maybe not!

Harry approached the House. When he came to the door he stopped. He heard voices and explosions. Harry smiled. Fred and George must be making something new. He entered the house. 

"HARRY!!!"- screamed Hermione but Harry couldn't see her because his eyes were covered by her hair.

"Hey… Hermione..." Choked Harry"Calm down" – he said and hugged her. "Hey Ron, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley! "- added Harry when Hermione let go of him.

"Hello Dear! How did you come here?" – asked Mrs. Weasley

"By Bus Mrs. Weasley, the knight bus"- answered Harry and turned to Ron

"Hey mate"- grinned Ron "How was your summer!"

"Well considering that I was with the Dursleys it was good"- smiled Harry "Why did you send me that letter? What was so urgent? You sounded like there was trouble." Asked Harry with a serious voice.

"Well we are!" - answered Ron.

"What do you mean! We killed Voldemort few months ago! The poor guy!"- giggled Harry.

"It is not funny Harry, this is serious!" – yelled Hermione went in the living room.

"All right, alright you don't have to be so…. Hermione"- followed Harry "So, what is so serious?"- asked Harry and sat on the couch.

"Snape has a time turner"- said Ron and entered the living room "But this is not ordinary time turner, this one with one turn returns you in the past for one year"- added Ron when he saw the expression that Harry made.

"So what do I care about that stupid git!"- asked Harry angrily"Big Whoop if he has a special time turner!!"

"You don't understand Harry"- whispered Hermione "He wants to use it to change the past"

"Wha…????"- gasped Harry "What does he want to change?"- He asked quickly

"We are not sure yet!"- said Hermione quietly

"But we must stop him!!!"- Harry stood up and looked at Ron who wasn't saying anything the whole time.

"But how Harry? How?" – interrupted Hermione

"I guess we can take one from Dumbledore's office"- said Ron and surprised his friends

"But we don't know where Snape would go!"- He added quietly

"Well that is at least obvious!"- snapped Hermione "In his school days"

"I guess so"- said Harry quietly "Where is Ginny anyway?"- asked Harry and turned around.

Although Voldemort was defeated Ginny was still mad at Harry and wouldn't speak to him. She thought that the reason why he broke up in the first place was really stupid. 

"In her room"- answered Hermione "She is still mad at you Harry" – she added

"AAGGHH!! Still"- groaned Harry "But I said I was sorry"

"I know"- Hermione said simply

"I'll go talk to her"- said Harry and with that he was off. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They were a couple since the beginning of the 7th year.

"Do you think that she will forgive him?" asked Ron

"No, she is still mad at him"- replayed Hermione and sat beside Ron

Harry knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again and slowly entered. He saw Ginny sitting by the window with Pigwagon on her hand.

"Hey"- Harry grinned

Ginny turned around "Hello" she said coldly

"Can we talk?"- asked Harry carefully trying not to anger Ginny

Ginny looked at him for a moment. She could see his sadness in his eyes. "Bout what?"- asked said a little softer

"About us, Ginny!"- Harry stepped forward

"What about US?" – Ginny said still looking at him

"Well... ummm. I want to get back together with you! That's what!" - said Harry a little louder.

"Harry!... I'm with Dean again! You know that!"- gasped Ginny.

It was true. She was with Dean since the end of the Harry's 7th year. But he hoped that they will break up.

"But Ginny, I still love you!" yelled Harry. He stepped forward and took Ginny's hand. But she stepped back

"I love you to Harry but you had you chance and you blue it, now it's Dean's turn and…" Harry grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Then Ginny kissed him too but for only a few moments because Ginny immediately broke the kiss.

"No"- said Ginny quietly "Please leave Harry"- Ginny looked at his emerald green eyes.  
Harry gazed at her for a minute "Ok"- replayed Harry and left the room.

When Harry returned in the living room he saw Harmione and Ron on the couch snoging. Harry grinned. He thought of his 6th year when he was like that with Ginny.

"Agghh! Stop it you too! You make me sick!"- He grinned.

Hermione and Ron broke the kiss and looked at him. "Oh.. Hey! We didn't see you there. What happen with Ginny?"- asked Hermione seriously

"Nothin"- Harry answered with a small voice "She is still with Dean"

"You know, I never liked Dean! That…" Ron commented but Hermione interrupted "Ron!! Watch your mouth! Plus you don't like Dean just because he is going out with your sister"- glared Hermione.

"Well.. That is not... the reason... I don't like him... he is just…STUPID!!!"- Blushed Ron but Hermione giggled "Like I said, you don't like him because he went out with Ginny". Ron kept quiet.

They spend the rest of the day playing quidich and trying to figure out why does Snape want to change the past. After a couple of hours Ginny went down in the living room and acted like there was nothing between Harry and her except friendship.

"I don't understand. What is up with Ginny?"- Harry asked Hermione when he dragged her back in the corner of the room.

"What are you talking about Harry? Ginny is fine. Look now she is speaking to you like you are friends again."- smiled Hermione and looked at Ginny who was playing chess with Ron who was obviously winning.

"That is just it. I don't want to be just friends with Ginny"- said Harry a little annoyed

"Well Harry! There is nothing that I do to help you there" Hermione said quietly "Look, leave her some time, she will realize that she loves you and you will get back together"- she added when she saw Harry's face

"I hope so"- quietly said Harry and they returned to Ron and Ginny.

They spend the week in the Borrow. Thinking about what Snape could want. Ginny and Harry were on speaking terms now. Harry was satisfied for now, but he still wished that Ginny was his again. 

The time came to buy school supplies for Ginny as she was in her 7th year in Hogwarts. They grabbed their robes and apparate (Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand) right in front of the entrance of Diagon Alley. The cobbled street was full of wizards and witches. The trio and Ginny looked around for familiar faces. Immediately they found Luna who was in the Magical Menagerie looking at a colored furballs. 

"Hey Luna"- Ginny greeted when she entered the Menagerie "What are you looking for"- she asked curiously

"Oh, hey guys"- greeted Luna when she saw the them "I'm just looking at this Blibbering Humdinger"- she continued still looking at the furrball

"At what!!!" asked Hermione curiously

"At the Blibbering Humdinger"- repeated Luna and pointed at the furball

"Blibbering Humdinger" giggled Hermione "That, Luna is a Puffskein" She laughed even harder.

"No It's not"- glared Luna "My father told me all about Blibbering Humdinger, and this is one of them"- Luna said calmly

"No it's not!"- snapped Hermione

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!!"- yelled Hermione. She was all red and her friends could see steam coming from her ears.

"Calm down Mione"- Ron tried to calm her down and it worked. She quickly got her color back

"But Ron!!" Hermione protested

"Let it go!"- Ron interrupted and hugged her.

She hugged him back "Oh all right! You always calm me down Ron" Hermione said and have him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Did you buy your books yet?"- asked Harry when he made sure that the fight was over.

"No, not yet"- replayed Luna calmly like nothing happened

"Oh, great then, lets go!"- Ginny said cheerfully

They left the Menagerie and went towards Flourish & Blotts. They entered the crowded store and approached the salesman.

"How may I help you?"- He asked joyfully

"We need books for 7th year"- replayed Ginny

"And we need two of each"- added Luna with a dreamy look.

After a couple of minutes they left the store with bags full of books in their arms and went toward Madam Malkin's. But before they entered the store Hermione stopped. 

"Guys I have to go... Er…to the bank"- said Hermione not looking at them

"But we went just went there"- Ron said and looked her curiously

"Umm.. I know. But...er... I forgot something! I have to go back"- Hermione replayed still not looking at them

"Er… Ok then"- Ron said all confused

"OK!! Be right back! Bye!!"- Said Hermione and left them

After Hermione left the group went towards Madam Malkin's. Ginny had to buy new robes because the old ones were getting small. They entered the little shop but when the reached the counter they heard a scream!

"RON, HARRY!!!!!!"- screamed a familiar girl

"Hello Lavander!"- struggled Ron from the bone crushing hug that Lavander gave him.

"You know I think she still likes you"- whispered Harry when she let go of him. The others chuckled, but Lavander ignored them and kept looking at Ron

"Hellooo"- waved Harry "You know there are others here too!" –chuckled Harry

"Oh… Hey!" Lavander said not looking at them "So… Ron, are you free later tonight… I thought maybe we can grab something to eat"- she immediately blushed

"Ok, I think that no one is paying attention to us…"- said Harry to himself "Let's go Ginny" -said Harry and took Ginny and Luna to the old lady to buy robes.

"Err… I… err… I can't… I have a girlfriend now "- Ron said, not looking at her.

"Oh, do I know her?"- Lavander asked hastily

"Ummm…yes"- said Ron blushing "It's Hermione Granger" he added blushing even more

"HER!!!"- screamed out Lavander "Err… I mean… that is… nice"- she forced a smile.  
"Thanks… I think!"- Said Ron and returned the fake smile.

"Where is she anyway?"- She rudely asked, glaring at him.

"Oh... umm… She went to the bank"- Ron replayed still confused over Lavander's reaction. Just then Harry, Ginny and Luna returned to "save" Ron.

"Well Lavander, it has been nice seeing you, but we have to go now"- grinned Harry and started walking with the others (Thanks Harry!- wispered Ron). Lavander did not say anything but instead she just glared at them.

When they bought everything that they needed they sat in Florean Fortescue. Hermione wasn't there yet and the group was getting worried.

"Where could she be?"- wondered Ron

"I'm sure she is fine"- Harry replayed but Ron could see that he wasn't sure either.

"You think so?" – Ron asked anyway

"Off course"- replayed Harry and licked his ice-cream "Wait…isn't that her!"- Harry pointed in Hermione who was running towards them with something in her hand

"Yeah, it's her all right"- Ron said obviously relived "What's that in her hand"- he asked curiously

"I think it is some kind of jewellery, see it sparkle"- said Harry looking at the thing in Hermione's hand. When Hermione approached she saw that they were looking at her hand and quickly put the object in her bag.

"What are you guys doing, did you buy everything"- said Hermione trying to avoid that Ron's and Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, we bought everything Mione, where were you anyway"- asked Ron curiously

"And what's that in your bag"- added Harry

"I was in the bank, I told you… And that in my bag is something that is none of your business"- firmly said Hermione.

"Tell Us!!!"- said both Harry and Ron

"NO!"- snapped Hermione

"It is some kind of jewellery, isn't it?"- asked Harry grinning

"Umm… Yes, yes it is… It is a present for my mum"- said Hermione avoiding eye contact

"Can we see it?"- asked Ron with a huge smile

"No"- Hermione simply said

"Pleeease"- both Harry and Ron said

"NO"

"Pretty please with cherry on the top"- added Harry with the puppy-ish face he had

"Stop it you two!!"- snapped Ginny who was silent the whole time. Both of them shut up.

"And lets go home"- she added glaring at them.

"Yeah, we should really get going!"- agreed Hermione and started rose from the table.

"Common you too, we have to apparate"- she said when she saw the boys still sitting.

After they paid they went towards the Leaky Cauldron witch was crowded as ever. Wizards were there drinking fire whiskeys and witched were chatting in the corners.  
They struggled through the crowd and entered the bathroom. 

"Ok, Lets apperate"- joyfully said Ron

"Great job Ron, you couldn't have found a better place?"- Harry said sarcastically

"No, this place is great, there are not many people here, so it's good!"- said Hermione and kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry and Ginny were looking confused and disgusted "Grab my hand Ginny"

POP!!!!!!!!!!

"COMMON PEOPLE!!!"- Hermione was screaming. They were to Hogwarts and they were late. Ginny was in her 7th year and Harry, Hermione and Ron were going to see Dumbledore (the portrait)."RON, HARRY, GINNY!!!!"- screamed out Hermione even louder.

"Coming, coming!"- Groaned Harry "Sheesh you gave me an ear full"- glared Harry.

"Well we are late"- Hermione said angrily "And where are Ron and Ginny?"- snapped Hermione "ROOOOON, GIINNNNYYYY"

"Wow Hermione couldn't you yell any louder"- climbed down Ginny

"I think that there is one person on the other side of this village that didn't hear you"- said Fred who just entered the kitchen

"Plus we don't have to get up early, we work now!!" – Said Gorge entering the kitchen after Fred.

"Good morning everybody"- Mrs. Weasley said joyfully "Breakfast anybody?"

"ROONNN!!!"- Hermione screamed again and everybody groaned.

"I'm coming!! Agghh! You are just like my mother"- yawned Ron. Hermione glared at him and Ron noticed that.

"Just kidding Mione"- grinned Ron and kissed her on the cheek

"Ok, did you pack?"- Hermione asked everybody

"Hermione we just woke up"- simply said Harry

"Aaarrrgg!!!!"- Clearly annoyed Hermione went in Harry's and Ron's room and they followed. "Let's see now.. What was that spell"- Hermione said for herself "Aha! PACK!"- Hermione made a complicated move with her wand and everything started to move. Harry and Ron gasped. Harry's clothes went in Harry's trunk and Ron's clothes went in Ron's trunk. After a minute everything was packed. 

"Let's move people"- yelled Hermione "Ron, Harry, Ginny, come here"- commanded

Hermione and they listened. "Bye Mrs. Weasley, It was a please staying here"- Hermione politely said to Mrs. Weasley

"Bye Mum"- said both Ron and Ginny

"Bye Mrs. Weasley"- waved Harry "See you next year"

"Bye dears"- Mrs. Weasley waved with tears in her eyes 

Then Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and for a second Harry and Ginny looked at each other. For that second they were alone in the world. Harry loved Ginny and Ginny loved Harry. There was no Dean and no Cho that could stand in their way. In that moment Harry new that Ginny is the girl for him, that she is his one and only. She is his lobster (A/N: this is for "Friends" fans)! But then everything went black and they were on the crowded station and a huge red train was beside them. But Ginny heard something: 

"She is my lobster"- Harry whispered


	3. Finaly in Hogwarts

The trio and Ginny were in the little compartment, playing Exploding Snaps and chatting, trying to forget their problems and just relax. Ginny was constantly glancing at Harry, she couldn't forget the lobster thing (A/N: lol) . But Harry seemed to notice the constant glancing so he tried to start a conversation.

"So… Ginny…er… 7th year… Are you scared?"- Harry asked feeling more and more stupid by the second.

"Errr… I guess" – Ginny replayed looking confused

"Because of the NEWT's"- Harry blushed "You know, last year when I was preparing for my COMC exam I red something very interesting"-Harry continued

"Really"- Ginny said "What was that?"- She asked

"Well, there are some species of lobsters"- Harry started explaining and Ginny immediately blushed "…. So when they find their mate they stay with them their whole life"- finished Harry

"Interesting story, Harry"- Ginny said coolly "But what's your point?"

"What do you mean?"- Harry asked confusedly

"I mean why did you tell me this story"- asked Ginny again

"Well… you could never know where your lobster could be"- blushed Harry even more "He could be looking at you right now"

"I know he is!"- Ginny replayed calmly

"WHA!!???"- gasped Harry. Ron and Hermione who were to "busy" to listen jumped

"What is it?"- Hermione yelled

"Is it a spider?"- asked Ron looking pale

"She knows I'm her lobster"- Harry answered dreamily

"She knows what?"- asked both Hermione and Ron

"Uh!"- Harry returned to real world "No, nothing, get back to..."- looked at them "...your stuff"- He replayed quietly "So there is no problem"- he turned to Ginny when Ron and Hermione turned their backs

"Yes there is"- replayed Ginny and looked at Harry "I love you Harry but what will happen when we get back together and someone who wants to destroy you comes over"- She said and waited a little as she was waiting for an answer "you are going to dump me again, that's what will happen"- a tear fall on her cheek "I wont let that happen again Harry, I wont let you break my heart again"- she finished with tears in her eyes

"But that won't happen"- cried Harry

"Harry, Voldemort isn't the only evil wizard in the world that wants to kill you!"- said Ginny in a calm voice again

Harry thought for a bit. He new that Ginny was right, but he had a plan

"Can we at least be friends"- asked Harry clearly disappointed

"Off course, silly"- laughed Ginny rubbing her eyes

"Great, let's go get something to eat then, I'm sick of those two"- Harry pointed at Hermione and Ron who were snogging.

"Yeah, lets"- chuckled Ginny and left the compartment with Harry.

Hermione and Ron didn't even notice that they were alone. They were lying on the left side in the compartment and were just too busy . Not even Croockshanks who was scratching Ron's leg could disturb them. But sudenly:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione and Ron immediately jumped and ran out of the comprtment. They saw Harry and Ginny next to the tea trolley, both staring at a chocolate frog card. Harry expression was serious, but Ginny was almost laughing.

"What happened?"- yelled Hermione and ran toward them pushing every person who had came out to see what was happening. "Is that…?" – gasped Hermione

"Yes, Yes"- Ginny exclaimed and moved so Ron could see

"Oh My God!!!!"- screamed Ron "Harry, you are on the card!"- He laughed

"Really! I didn't noticed"- said Harry sarcastically "But why?"

"Isn't that obvious?"- said Hermione and waited for an answer but since she didn't get it she continued "You defeated the greatest evil wizard of all times, I would be surprised if you didn't get to be on the cards"

"Turn it around"- said Ron with a huge grin

Ginny started reading:

**"Harry Potter  
Currently head Aurror**

**He is known for defeating the darkest wizard, he who must not be named AKA Voldemort. Also known for making the world record for the fastest catching of the golden snitch, Harry P. enjoys Quidich, and pranks.  
Harry Potter is considered one of the greatest wizards of modern times!"**

"Wow!"- exclaimed Ron when Ginny finished reading "I have a chocolate frog friend" – he chuckled.

"And I thought that the Order of Merlin, First Class was enough"- replayed Harry but everybody gasped

"You are Order of Merlin, First Class"- gasped Hermione "Why didn't you tell as? When?"

"Oh… Well... err"- started Harry "One month after I.. We defeated Voldemort… I think"- said Harry but quickly added "I thought you new" silence "I guess you did not"-he blushed

"It doesn't matter"- replayed Ginny and Hermione both "Let's go to the compartment, people are staring"- added Hermione

"Yeah…"- Harry still staring at card went towards the compartment with the group.

After a few hours the train started to slow down and soon it stopped. Children were coming out of the compartment, dragging their trunks. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked out of their compartment with their trunks, said bye to the trolley witch and the walked through towards the exit. When jumped off the train the group immediately saw Hagrid and behind him was his half brother Grawp. They were both smiling and waving. The group approached them:

"Hey Hagrid, Grawp"- waved Harry and Ron. But Grawp was to busy hugging Hermione

"HERMY!!! Grawp missed Hermy!"- exclaimed Grawp, hugging Hermione

"Hello Grawp"- shrugged Hermione "Hey Hagrid"- she added when Grawp put her down

"Hello"- Hagrid said cheerfully "Welcome back to Hogwarts"

"It's nice to be back"- smiled the group and went to wards the lake with Hagrid and Grawp.

"So, Hagrid, anything new here?"- asked Harry

"Yes, Its Hogwarts, why did you have to ask"- laughed Hagrid "We have a new DADA teacher and Peeves destroyed Filch's office so McGonagall had to give Filch a new office which was also destroyed… Oh and he put magic marker mustache on Dumbledore's portrait"

Harry, Ginny and Ron begun to laugh but Hermione gasped "What!!! How could he do that! Did they take it off?"

"Well no, they don't know how and Dumbledore likes his new black mustaches, he says that they make him look younger"- said Hagrid a little confused  
Harry and Ron were now on the ground rolling and Ginny was holding on a tree but Hermione just smiled.

When they reached the lake they split up. Hagrid wand with the first years and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went with the other people towards the carriages.

"We forgot to ask who was the new DADA teacher"- said Harry when they entered the carriage

"Well I guess we will have to find out at the feast"- sighed Ginny

"I guess so!"- replayed Harry

The group was in the great hall when Hermione asked "And what about the new Transfiguration teacher, McGonagall is headmistress now"

"I don't know... We will see"- said Ron and sat on the table

"Look there they come"- said Ginny and pointed to the professor table. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked with temptation to see who the new transfiguration and DADA teacher is.

"Oh My God!!!"- exclaimed Hermione "It's ……"

"REMUS!"

"TONKS!"

"MUNDUNGUS!!!!"

"WHAT???"- They all yelled.

"Who are the DADA and Transfiguration teachers"- asked Harry

"And what is Dung doing here?"- Hermione frowned "He can't be a teacher, he is… well… Dung!"

They were staring towards the staff table at the Tonks, Remus and Dung. Remus and Tonks were talking, but Dung was with Hagrid and he looked pretty suspicious.

"What do you think Dung and Hagrid are talking about?"- asked Ron

"Well probably something illegal, knowing Hagrid, it's probably something related with dragons"- answered Hermione with hunch of disapproving in her voice. Ron's and Harry's eyes widened. Not another dragon.

"Maybe Dung has a dragon egg"- she continued ignoring Harry's and Ron's gasps.

"I hope he remembers the last time he tried to rise a dragon"- said Harry staring at Hagrid.

After the feast Harry, Ron and Hermione went towards the staffroom where they found all the professors including Tonks, Remus and Dung. They were all sitting and talking. When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room went silent and McGonagall spoke:

"Welcome back to Hogwarts"- she said and hugged them

"Hello professor"- said the group stunned from McGonagall reaction

"Oh, please call me Minerva, I'm not your teacher anymore"- she said cheerfully

"Umm… ok… Minerva… I was wandering who are the transfiguration and DADA teachers?"- asked Hermione and looked around "Mundungus is not a teacher right?"- She asked quietly when she checked if he was looking.

"Off course not"- Minerva laughed and Hermione sighed "Nymphadora Tonks is our transfiguration teacher and Remus is the DADA teacher again"  
"What about Mundungus"- Harry asked

"Mundungus Fletcher is here to give us some information about Snape"- Minerva said grimly "Talking about Snape, you should talk to Dumbledore, he is expecting you… The password is Lemon Drop"

"Thank you prof… Minerva"- replayed Harry and walked out of the staffroom with Ron and Hermione. When they reached the gargoyle statue they saw another person. Actually it was a house elf. It was:

"Dobby?"- asked Harry when he saw the little house elf with huge tennis-ball sized green eyes.

"Harry Potter"- exclaimed Dobby with tears in his eyes. He jumped and gave Harry a big bear hug "Dobby missed Harry"- said Dobby and looked at Hermione and Ron and hugged them both "Dobby missed Wheezy and Hermy- one"

"We missed you too"- giggled Hermione when she heard how Dobby called her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the office. McGonagall and Dung were already there and they were talking with Dumbledore's portrait.

"Minerva, Dung!"- exclaimed Harry "But weren't you... I mean… in the office... And here... How?"- finished Harry

"Well…"- smiled Minerva "I have my ways"- she said and looked at Dumbledore's portrait. She seemed calmer and less strict. Witch was a good thing, thought Harry.

"Good evening Harry, Ron, Hermione"- said the portrait

"Good evening Professor"- replayed the group and sat on the comfortable chairs

"Mundungus here, has some information about Snape"- begun Dumbledore "It seems that Snape wants to pay a visit to his Hogwarts crush"- Harry, Ron and Hermione looked

completely confused "Lily Evans"- Dumbledore finished and the group gasped.

"Snape had a crush on my mum"- said Harry disgusted

"I'm afraid so Harry, your mother was always good towards other people including Severus. I guess that is why he liked your mother so much… plus other likable reasons"- said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Witch year will he go to?"- asked Harry trying to forget the disturbing image in his head.

"Mundungus has informed me that he will go in Lily's last year, 1977 September"- said Dumbledore

"Ok, so what should we do?"- Hermione asked concerned

"I have a time turner, but it is not ordinary tuner like miss Hermione had"- he glanced at Hermione "This is a special one, with one turn you go one year back or forward witch you don't need."- Dumbledore paused and took a deep breath "When you go back in time your body won't disappear like it would with thee ordinary turner. Instead you will fall in a coma. You will Astral Project in to the past. But be advised, you can get hurt and die even if your real body is in coma."- finished Dumbledore

"And what will happen if we… die?"- gulped Ron

"Your bodies will disappear from the past and the present"- said Dumbledore calmly "But I have faith in you"- Ron forced a smile "Do you have any other questions?"- Dumbledore asked

The group looked at themselves and again turned to the portrait. Ron spoke again:

"Umm… I have"- said Ron with a serious face "Why don't you erase those mustaches"

"Never! I look so young. I remind my self of Zorro. Don't you think"- said Dumbledore cheerfully "UNGUARD"

Hermione put her hand on her mouth trying hard not to laugh, Harry was on the ground laughing, but Ron looked confused.

"Who?"

With this Hermione broke with laughter and both Harry and Hermione were now on the ground. Dumbledore looked amused, Dung was laughing too but Minerva just gave a fade smile.


	4. Preparing to Go!

"So here is what we do!"- begun Dumbledore

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in McGonagall's office and they were listening to Dumbledore for instructions. Dung left as soon as he told the information and Minerva went to accompany him. They were sitting on the comfortable chairs and drinking tea (A/N:lol)

"Harry, can you please get the time turner, its there on the shelves… Yes that's the one"- said Dumbledore when Harry found the object "Its hard being a portrait, you can't get anything yourself"- he sighed

Harry returned to the table and gave the time turner to Hermione "Here, you know how to work with these things"- Hermione took it and examined the object. This wasn't like the time turner Hermione had. It reminded her of a globe. This time turner was round with a golden line that separated the ball in to 2 pieces. The send had light blue color and Hermione noticed that the send was sparkly.

"You can see that this turner has the shape of a globe"- said Dumbledore. It was like he was reading her mind "I told you how it works, one turn is one year"

"Yes professor"- nodded Hermione

"Now you mustn't be seen! The same rules are for this turner too. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor"- repeated Hermione

"Now, those rules won't stand if something… lets say sirius (A/N: this is no a mistake, but Harry, Ron and Hermione don't understand… yet) happens."- said Dumbledore mysteriously.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked confused "Let's just say that if something happens that you must show yourselves or some emotional rush… I will understand"- he said with a twinkle in his eyes "You will understand when it happens"- he added when he saw their STILL confused faces

"Umm… thanks professor"- said Harry confused "When do we go?"

"It depends on you"- Dumbledore said cheerfully and started to brush his marker mustache which made Hermione giggle. "I suggest after a after a few days"

"Thanks professor, but I think that we will go tomorrow"- said Harry before Hermione and Ron could interrupt. They just glared at him. "Better finish this as soon as we can, Snape is the only threat now, and we better get rid of him as soon as possible"

"That is fine by me"- he shrugged and continued "now there is extra room for you 3 in the Gryffindor tower"- he said and the group stood up.

"Thank you professor, goodbye"- said the group as they started waling towards the exit. But Dumbledore stopped them:

"Oh, and I will also allow a certain 7th year Gryffindor to accompany you!"- Dumbledore said with a mysterious grin on his face. Harry just smiled because he knew about whom Dumbledore was talking about. Unfortunately so did Ron.

"NO WAY!!"

"But what if she wants to go and…"

"NO, she is to young and plus she need to go to school, what will my mum say"

"Common, Ginny can decide for herself"

"Decide what?"

Ron and Harry were arguing in the Gryffindor common room when Ginny came down from the girls' dormitory. She looked confused and curious. She looked at Ron and then at Harry "What?"

"Well.. ummm… nothing"- said Ron staring at his shoes

"Don't lie to me Ron Weasley"- said Ginny with a voice that sounded very much like Mrs. Weasley

"Well Ginny"- said Harry and took her in a far corner so that no one can here them "We are going back in time so we can save my mum from that scum Snape"- Ron glared at Harry

"What... How?"- Ginny looked completely confused

"Well Snape went back in time for get my mum"- said Harry with disgusted face "So we are going to stop him!"

"Can I come?"- Ginny jumped which made Ron very nervous but he kept his cool

"Yes"- Harry said before Ron could say the opposite

"Great, when are we going go?"- She asked eagerly "I must see your mum and dad! I bet he looks just like you… no wait… you look just like him"- Ginny smiled which made Harry's heart do a flip but:

"NO, NO, NO!!!"- Yelled Ron and broke the moment "Ginny you are not coming, you are too young, plus McGonagall wouldn't let you"- he lied and Ginny's face fell

"But Dumbledore let her"- said Hermione and Ginny was happy again.

Ron glared at her. "Which side are you on anyway?" Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek and Ron was happy again "On yours almost always"

"So I'm going, right?"- Ginny asked and looked at Ron with the most puppy- ish dog eyes she had. Harry and Hermione did the same.

"Oh, all right"- sighed Ron "But if something happens to her..."- he started but Ginny cut in "Ok, so I think we should go today so we can catch the train ride, what do you think?"

"I told you we shouldn't get her"- Ron whispered but Hermione said "That is a very good idea actually we should really go today, Harry?"

"Sure"- he grinned "Get your trunks see you in the room of requirement in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Sure"- said both Ginny and Hermione and went towards the dormitories. Ron stared at Ginny and Hermione "What was Dumbledore thinking?"- She asked himself

"My love life"- answered Harry gazing at Ginny as she climbed up the stairs. Ron chuckled "Let's go get our trunks"

Harry and Ron were finished. They both had their trunks and owls before them and they were heading towards the room of requirement. They reached the statue beside the invisible door?

"What's this door doing here"- asked Harry. He was staring at the door

"I guess Hermione and Ginny are faster then us"- Shrugged Ron and entered the room. Hermione and Ginny were not here, but there were other 20 people. Luna, Terry (Boot), Colin and Denis, Zacharias, Anthony (Goldstein) and other 10 people that Harry and Ron didn't know. Harry noticed Dobby in the corner making sandwiches for the DA and laughed at the sight.

"Harry, Ron, nice to see you again"- exclaimed Luna and shook their hands. The others were watching curiously

"Nice to see you too, who are these people?"- asked Ron

"This is the new DA, we have the old members and some new ones"- Luna said proudly "And Dobby is out mascot"- Harry and Ron gasped and then started laughing

"Are you here to see us training"- asked Luna

"Umm…. Well… Not really"- started Ron but Harry poked him in the ribs "Ouch!"-He rubbed his ribs. He saw Harry glaring at him "I mean, yes off course, why else would we come here in the middle of the night. "

"Why are you training, I mean Voldemort is dead there is no danger"- Harry asked

"Well Voldemort is not the only evil wizard!"- said Luna with a sparkle in her eyes. Harry noticed Luna wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name like other wizards were. Actually the whole DA was calling Voldemort by his name.

"Do you know where Ginny is, she was suppose to come here. You know she is out leader now."- Asked Luna and Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"No"- replayed Harry a little too quickly "I mean, no. Maybe she forgot"

"I hope not, because this is very important. My dad told me that in a few years the army of the penkalos will come"- said Luna seriously but the room erupted with silent and not so silent laughter

"What are penkalos?"- asked Harry trying to suppress his grin

"A Penkalo is a creature with big years and huge wings. It is blind but it has a nose that can smell anything. They eat mammals and …. Sometimes people." she shivered but the others were laughing except

"How do they eat us?"- asked Denis with scared voice

Luna turned to Colin "Well they produce a very, very bright light and the victim is blinded to death" – she finished dramatically.

Harry was grinning like crazy "Well that is awful"- he tried to keep his normal voice

"Yes, really awful"- agreed Ron who had a red face "Ok then. We will be going now"

"Won't you stay till the end of the class"- asked Colin who wanted to spent more time with his idol.

"We must go, but we will come some other time"- said Harry and with that they left the room and bumped in to somebody. Actually some bodies. And they were both laughing

Ginny and Hermione were laughing their heads off. Soon Harry and Ron joined them. They were just standing in the hall and laughing. Good thing Filch wasn't there.

"I hope some Poknalo doesn't attack me, I wouldn't know what to do"- Hermione chuckled.

"Its Penkalo"- corrected Ginny "Pen-Ka-Lo… And I thought you new everything"- grinned Ginny

After a good 15 minutes they stopped laughing and they were ready to go. Or…

"We should go to the hospital wing"- said Harry

"Why, did a Penkalo attack you? Are you ok Harry??? DO YOU HEAR MEEE??"- Yelled Ginny with a sarcasm in her voice. Harry improvised fainting and the others began laughing again. After 5 minutes:

"Will we go to the hospital wing now"- said Harry and Ginny chuckled "Remember what Dumbledore said"

"Oh right… We will be in coma… right"- mumbled Hermione

"WHAT!! COMA!!!!"- Screamed Ginny and hid behind Ron. "Why? Will they hit us with a hammer on the head? Why?"- repeated Ginny scared

"You didn't know?! When we go back in time our bodies will fall in some kind of coma but our astral projections will be in the past"- explained Hermione and Ginny looked relived.

"Oh… Ok then lets go!"- said Ginny and started walking. The others followed. Hogwarts looked the same- Harry noticed. Armor suits and ghosts were walking around and kids were dueling around when Filch wasn't looking. Harry noticed that the new pranksters were 4 Gryffindor boys from 5th year (A/N: Sounds familiar). They walked past them when they were trying to paint Mrs. Noris. Harry and Ron chuckled.

When they reached the hospital wing, there was no body there except madam Pomfrey. She making the beds and mumbling something to herself.

"Hello madam Pomfrey"- said the group. She jumped and ran towards them

"What is it. Who is hurt? Is it you Potter? Again!"- Madam Pomfrey started to talk.

"No, No! Everybody is fine. I'm fine too Poppy"- smiled Harry "We are here for the time traveling" –he explained

"Oh… Well come here, lie on the beds"- Poppy instructed and the group did as she said "Now I'm going too give you some potions, don't worry, it's for your own safety"

"Ok then! Give us the drinks"- said Ron a little too eagerly "A toast for the past which we will try 'not' to change and to Poppy"- Ron sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. (A/N: better effect lol) He continued: "Who healed us and yelled at us when we came to visit, but she is still a good lady and always will be the best nurse ever"- finished Ron.  
Everybody chuckled and Poppy blushed. "Bottoms up"- Ron finished and everyone drank their potion.

"Are we there yet"- asked Harry when he opened his eyes. Poppy who was still a little red in her face chuckled

"No, not yet. You still have to drink two more potions"

"Well a two more toasts then"- exclaimed Ron "Give us the drinks Poppy"- repeated Ron "This toast is for…"- he began but Harry stopped him.

"This one is mine"- said Harry and turned to Ginny "This toast is for the most awesome woman I know, Ginny, With this toast I'm asking for a date in Hogsmeade, and with this toast I may get the answer I want"- finished Harry with the puppy-ish eyes he had. But Ginny chuckled.

"Nice try Harry! But you will have to try harder then that."- She said and drank the second potion "I want to tell the third toast"- Said Ginny and grabbed the third glass, so did everybody else. "To Hermione and my brother Ron. It took them 7 whole years to figure out that they are meant for each other. But in the end it was all worth it". Hermione had watery eyes but Ron just snored. Hermione glared at him.

"Bottoms up"- said Ron but Poppy stopped them

"Wait!!!"- She yelled "You should wish for the place that you want to get transported in"- said Poppy

"What?"- asked Harry looking completely confused "We know were are we going, in the past"

"No, no! If you drink this without thinking you will appear in the hospital wing. But if you think of some other place then you will get transported there. I suggest the train. In some empty compartment"- said Poppy

"I completely agree wit you Poppy"- came Dumbledore's voice. They all turned around to see him smiling from a painting with a meadow "There is the biggest possibility for Snape to attack someone in the train. He is quite smart; he knows there will be no one to protect them there"

"Well then, we will transport there"- said Harry "by the way professor, why are you in this painting"

"Oh"- chuckled Dumbledore "I was having picnic here and I heard voices so I came to investigate"

"Picnic?"- asked Ginny

"Why yes! Over there by the tree. It is quite peaceful."- Dumbledore said cheerfully

"Ok then… Let's drink the potions…"- suggested Ron

"And think of the train…"- added Hermione

"And think about my suggestion…"- added Harry

"And Go"- finished Ginny and drank her potion. Harry looked at her sadly and also drank the potion, so did everybody esle. Harry felt funny. Everything was blurry and then black. They were in some kind of portal. They were spinning very fast and then they finally crashed. Really bad


	5. And so they meet

It was a bright and sunny day. If you were lying somewhere on a meadow in the middle of nowhere and you saw a red train pass you by, you would not know that that particular train was full of witches and wizards who were going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Yes, this train was in fact the Hogwarts express. And in this train were the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history. James, Sirius, Remus and unfortunately Peter. But this wasn't just an ordinary ride. This was their last ride and little did they know that in the train could also be found Lily and James's son Harry and his friends. The only problem was that Lily and James didn't have a son and for that matter they 'couldn't' have had because Lily hated James.

Back on the story… In this train a certain black, tall and handsome 7th year student was looking for his friend, also a tall, messy-haired, athletic… handsome 7th year student. Sirius was searching for James. He would have found him if he hadn't seen Severus Snape, the 7th year Slytherin that the maurderers hated and pranked all the time. Snape entered an empty compartment but didn't notice that he roped his note book. Sirius quickly went toward it and grabbed it. He red:

"The magic of Dark Arts

The dark arts are something really special. Only a true master can…."

But Sirius never finished the essay because Snape grabbed the note book back:

"How dare you... You little… blood traitor"- spat Snape

"Oh, is that all you can do Shivvy"- smirked Sirius. Snape's hand went towards his wand but Sirius was quicker. He had his wand across his chest and he was smirking.

"Now what should we do with you now."- said Sirius and put his index finger on his mouth.

"Protego!"- He yelled and Severus fell in to the compartment. Sirius followed him and closed it. "Now let's finish with you with some pretty little head growing hex and…"  
"Expeliarmus"- yelled someone from behind him.

Sirius fell on the floor and his wand was out of his reach When Sirius turned around he saw a middle aged man with dark greasy hair and black cold eyes like holes. If Sirius didn't know better he would say that this was Snape's father.

"Who the hell are you?"- asked Sirius with a glare. The man chuckled lightly

"That shouldn't be your concern"- spat the man "As you will be no longer alive"

"Are you some relative to poor old Shivvy here, because you certainly look greasy enough to be related to him"- continued Sirius with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth you insolent fool, I had enough of you when I was young, and I don't have to deal with you any longer"- growled Snape "Avada Ke…"

"Expeliarmus"- yelled someone behind Snape, who hit the compartment wall and fell on the floor unconscious. By the door there was a girl with bushy hair that Sirius didn't recognize. The girl looked at him.

"Its ok now"- she said calmly and quickly tried to leave the compartment, but Sirius was too quick and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, who are you?"- asked Sirius and tried to catch her eyes.

"It doesn't matter"- she tried to cover her eyes but quickly snapped her head when she heard voices out of the compartment calling her name.

"Hermionee!"- Yelled Ron and Harry. "There you are..."- started Harry but froze when he saw that she wasn't alone. "Sirius?"

"James, there you are! There was this crazy man...How do you know this girl? Wait! What happened to your eyes?"- He stopped when he looked at him closely.

Silence……. The moment lasted forever. Both Sirius and Harry stared at each other.

"Well... umm… you see…"- mumbled Harry not looking at him

"Hermione, there you are, Harry and I have been lo… oh oooh"- Ron entered the compartment behind Harry but stopped. Now Sirius was staring at Ron too.

"Harry? James why are the calling you Harry and what's with your eyes?"- Sirius looked at him suspiciously. "And another few questions I will ask you later"- he added

"I'm his…"

"Cousin!"

"Son"

"He is James!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other. Now what! They looked at Sirius who looked annoyed and confused at the same time.

"What?"

"Ummmmm"- Started Harry but didn't continue. He looked at Hermione and Ron ("Now this is uncomfortable") and again at the floor.

What was he going to answer? That he was James? It would be hard to explain when he sees the real James. No that was definitely not the right answer.

What about his cousin. He looked like James, he could be his cousin. But then… James wouldn't recognize him. Nope that was not the right answer either.

His son…. Sirius would think that he was crazy. What to do… What to do!

What about fainting- thought Harry stupidly. No, no, no! Boys do NOT faint! That was the dumbest idea he ever had. What about… But he never finished his thoughts because someone else was going to answer Sirius' question.

"Harry Potter! Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you"- yelled Ginny when she entered the compartment without noticing Sirius "I hope you were looking for your father because it was really irresponsible to leave me behind"

"Ginnyyyy!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Harry, its rude"- said Ginny coldly "As I was Trying to say, I found your father and mother in the head compartment"

Sirius blinked. His face was white and his mouth open. Ginny who was now calm noticed Sirius.

"Oh oooh!"- Ginny when blank

"Yo-You are his son? Ja- James' son?"- asked Sirius staring at Harry

"Umm…. Yeah"- answered Harry staring back. Than something happened that had never happened to any of the boys. Sirius fainted.

This was a really weird moment. In the compartment there were 3 lying bodies and four teenagers from the future. This would be hard to explain if someone walked in. Luckily no one did. Ginny and Hermione laid Sirius on the right side of the compartment and Harry and Ron threw Snape (young) out of the compartment in to another one.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were really glad that they caught Snape in such short time but Harry was feeling gloomy. He hoped that he would see his parents for the last time. Ginny noticed Harry's change of moods.

"What's the matter Harry? Aren't you happy? We caught Snape and saved your mum!"- asked Ginny quietly

"Yes but I kinda wished that I would see them"- admitted Harry

"Oh"- this was all Ginny was able to say.

Sirius had an awful dream. H was fighting with 40 year old Snape and James' son and his friends came to rescue him. That was the weirdest dream he have ever had. Sirius slowly opened his eyes to see James standing over him. He quickly got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Prongs mate I had the weirdest dream…"- Sirius started blabbing "I dreamed about your son and Snape and… oh no"- Sirius looked at the green eyed James and fainted again. (A/N: lol)

…Ten minutes later…

Sirius was waking up… Again. Harry quickly got up from across the compartment and sat next to Sirius' body. Sirius opened his eyes and carefully looked at Harry but this time he didn't faint. He sat strait and looked at Harry some more…

…After five minutes…

…"Sooo… You are James' son and…"- started Sirius slowly

"I'm from the future… right"- nodded Harry

"And those are…?"- Sirius pointed towards Ron, Hermione and Ginny

"My friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny"- replayed Harry calmly

"Right… And they are…"

"Also from the future"- Harry answered again

"And that greasy guy is…?"-frowned Sirius

"Snape. That would be greasy slimy deatheater Severus Snape"- Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at their sentence finishing. It was really weird. But Sirius was trying to stay calm to the whole situation (people from the future). This was a new experience for him.

… After fifteen minutes…

"So you are saying that this grease ball is trying to kill Evans. Nerdy, bookworm, redhead, green eyed Evans"- asked Sirius. He was already used to the fact that Harry was from the future and they Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny were telling Sirius all about their quest. But Sirius was not used the fact that Lilly and James will end up together.

"Yes. My mother Lilly Evans. The future wife of your best friend."- glared Harry

"Right. I still can't believe that they will end up together"- smirked Sirius. "I mean they only just started speaking. All though my Jamsey is still head over heals for Evans"

"Ummm..."

"But why?"- Sirius mumbled

"Why what?"- Asked Ron

"Why would my mother and father end up together?"- glared Harry. He was offended that Sirius though that his mother was a nerd.

"No, no! Why would Snape want to kill Evans?"- said Sirius seriously (A/N: lol)

"Well it's kind of long story. You see Snape loved Lilly. And when Lilly and James ended up, or should I say will end up together, Snape was heart broken"- started Hermione and everybody looked at her

"Oh poor Shivvely heart broken"- laughed Sirius

"As I was saying… Snape thought that if he couldn't have her no one would. So by killing her, James wouldn't have her and Voldemort would still live to TRY to rule the world"- Hermione finished her speech.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!"- Sirius shook his head "How do you know Voldemort? Was he alive when you were at school?"

"Well yeah! Harry killed him only last year!"- said Ginny who stayed silent the whole time.

"Which is one of the reasons why Snape wants to kill Lilly! So that the prophesy would never come true"- agreed Hermione

"Wait! What!?"- asked Sirius completely confused

"There was a prophesy that said that only one of them can leave. So that meant that either Harry killed Voldemort or the other way around"- explained Hermione

"Wow! And I thought that my life was weird"- chuckled Sirius "So… Do you have to go now?"

"Yes! We caught Snape and we should go."- said Hermione sadly "But look on the bright side, when we get back…err… forward… you know what I mean, Snape will go to Azkaban"

"Yeah"- day dreamed Sirius "Well then, It has been a pleasure meeting you! If you excuse me I will go rub this in my best friend's face"- everybody chuckled as Sirius got up from the chair but stopped there. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned around after Sirius:

"Oh My God"- screamed Hermione

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were suppose to leave with Snape back… forward in the future but discovered that Snape had disappeared.

"How"- spluttered Ginny

"I guess he ran away when we were talking with Sirius"- Harry said bitterly.

But in fact Harry's heart filled with hope that he would see his parents again. But he wouldn't admit it.

"What do we do now?"- asked Hermione who looked obviously upset.

"We look for him"- said Harry

"Now!"- exclaimed Ron

"Off course not now, he has probably aperated himself somewhere where we can't find him!"- replayed Harry "Now we … mingle with the students"- Ginny chuckled and Harry immediately blushed

"And don't forget, you should meet Prongs and Evans"- agreed Sirius who looked really happy about the whole situation.

"And Remus"- added Hermione who hoped to have a 'smart' conversation with him

"Yes and Wormtail"- said Sirius cheerfully but Harry's face darkened. Sirius noticed that. "What's wrong with Wormy?"

"He is a Rat and doesn't deserve to live. That scum…"

"Harry is allergic to Rats"- interrupted Hermione and gave Harry a 'don't-mess-with-the-future' look and Harry glared at her with 'we-already-did-that' look.

"Oh, well peter is not a real rat"- said Sirius who didn't notice the looks exchanging from Hermione and Harry.

"Oh yes he is"- mumbled Harry but Hermione was louder "Well yes but you see Harry can sense... and... Rats…yeah…"- she finished lamely "But don't worry he will be ok"- she added cheerfully

"Ok then, let's go"- Sirius lighten up and started to go but Ron stopped him.

"What will we say, we can't go in and say 'Hey James this is your future son and his friends' can we "- said Ron

"So what if we say that, he will faint once or twice and then we will be great"- chuckled Sirius "Plus if I show up with a cut on my face James will get suspicious and ask me where have I been"- he really did have a cut on his (handsome) face and his right sleeve was torn too .

"Tell him that you were fighting Snape"- suggested Ginny "Which is true...sort of."

"Tell him that Snivellus cut my face!"- exclaimed Sirius "No way! That is humiliating"- he said with horrified face "Nope, you are coming with me and that's that. Prongs has to know my saviors"- he grinned and dragged them out of the compartment.

Harry was feeling very excited. He was going to meet his father. Things couldn't get any better. Well they could but… Never mind. So where were we…? Oh yes! Harry was really happy but also felt a little guilty that he felt that way (happy). But he quickly pushed those feelings aside and went to meet his 17 year old father (A/N:lol )

"Where are Prongs and Padfoot"- asked a chubby boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes (A/N: I'm not giving him blue eyes. He does not deserve it! lol). His name was Peter aka Wormtail. If you asked someone in Hogwarts they would say that he was no Maurderer, that he just only follows them. But if you asked the Maurderers they would say that Wormtail was also a maurderer even though he didn't look like or act like one.(A/N: Muahahahaaaa!)

"James is in the Heads Compartment"- Remus showed his head from a heavy book he was reading "And Sirius is….. Where is Padfoot?"- Asked Remus and scratched his head.

Remus was a 7th year Gryffindor and was member of the Maurderers gang. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and he was considered to be one of the most handsome students in Hogwarts, off course after Sirius and James. Unlike James and Sirius, Remus was the quiet one, the one who **almost** never did pranks and, like Lily would say, the nicest one.

He and Peter were in a compartment surrounded with candy rappers and every flavor beans from the bean-fight they had earlier. But James and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. Remus was starting to get worried and Peter… well he was just too thick to get worried (A/N: lol. Evil Wormtail). He was staring at the candy rappers with a greedy look.

"I'm hungry"- said Peter after a while and stood up. "I'll go and get something from the food trolley. Do you want something Mooney?"- Peter turned around and asked.

"No thanks"- Remus grinned and returned to his book. Peter turned and left the compartment.

After 5 minutes

Remus was reading his book quietly and Peter still hadn't returned when Remus heard voices from out side.

"You know Hermione you will really like Remus"- Remus heard Sirius' voice. Who was Hermione? "He is more of a bookish type, but he is still prankster in heart"- said Sirius proudly and Ron and Harry chuckled. "Well, here we are!"- Said Sirius cheerfully and opened the compartment door.

"Hey Mooney these are …."- started Sirius

"Prongs what happened to your eyes? What hex did Lily use this time"- asked Remus when he saw Harry walk in after Sirius. Harry just chuckled.

"Mooney wait, this is not Prongs"- laughed Sirius and moved from the door so everyone could gat in.

"What do you mean Padfoot? Have you been collecting prank victims again?"- Remus asked when he saw four people coming in after Sirius. Sirius laughed even harder but Hermione and Remus narrowed their eyes.

"Prank victims?"- asked Hermione

"Yes! He finds a bunch of people acts friendly, makes a prank with them, something like this, and pranks them after that!"- Said and Remus with a sigh "By the way who are you I haven't seen you around? Are you new here?"

Hermione glanced nervously at Harry who just nodded. "I'm Hermione Grager and this is Ron Weasley my boyfriend"- Hermione pointed at Ron who said "Who can speak for him self thank you!"- Hermione grinned and kissed him on the check.

"I'm Ginny"- Smiled Ginny and shook Remus' hand "Ginny Wasley, Ron's sister nice to meet you"

"And do you have a boyfriend?"- asked Sirius with a flirty smile on. Harry glared and stepped on Sirius' foot.

"And I'm Harry"- Harry grinned and glanced t Sirius' pained face "Harry Potter"- Remus stared

"And he is Lily's and James' future son"- quickly added Sirius, still al little green in the face. Remus just stared.

Silence

Remus stared at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Sirius was trying **hard** not to laugh and he was eagerly waiting for Remus to faint. Remus blinked once… twice.

"Prongs we should really get you to madam Pomfrey, you know that Lily's hexes are dangerous and Padfoot"- Remus turned to Sirius "I'm not buying this, how much did you pay this people for this prank? Do you really think I'm that thick, even Wormtail wouldn't fall for this one!"- said Remus and now Sirius and the others stared. Remus seemed pleased with him self

"No… but… wait… He's really from the future"- said Sirius and the others just nodded.

"Oh well if you are really from the future how did you get here?"- asked Remus and looked at Ron who pointed at Harry who pointed at Hermione who took out a time turner. Everybody stared at the glass circle in Hermione's hand.

"It can't be..."- Remus whispered and approached Hermione

"Well it is"- said Sirius cheerfully

"But this is not a time turner"- he said when he examined it closer "Time-turners don't have circle shapes"

"Regular ones don't but ones like these, ones that take you years in the past, have this shape"- Hermione grinned at Remus who grinned back. Ron glared. Harry was staring at Ginny who was staring at Sirius who was oblivious to all that was happening.

"Wow"- said Remus after a while "Than that means that you…"

"Faint"- whispered Sirius with and evil grin

"Ha ha"- Remus glared at Sirius and turned to Harry. He looked at him for a second. And hugged him.

After five minutes

"So you beat a giant chess board that McGonagall made, wow!"- exclaimed Remus. He was over the fact that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were from the future and he was talking about the giant chessboard with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, and all thanks to Ron, he was playing the game, Harry and I were just pieces of it"- grinned and kissed Ron who went red. On the other side of the compartment Sirius, Harry and Ginny were talking quidich.

"I still can't believe that you caught the snitch in 5 minutes"- said Sirius with wide eyes. Harry was telling him about his record in catching the snitch.

"But he did it though, he was amazing, he still is"- smiled Ginny and Harry blushed

"So what position do you play"- Sirius wiggled his eyes. Harry glared at him but Ginny giggled

"I'm chaser"- she said proudly

"Oh a chaser. Ill let you catch me if you want"- Sirius grinned. Harry was red but Ginny still giggled and didn't notice him. So Harry decided to change the subject:

"Where is my fat-.James!"- Harry corrected himself. Sirius turned to Harry

"He should be back soon. He is at the heads meeting with Evans"- grinned Sirius

"Oh"- sighed Harry. And just then they heard hysterical voices coming from outside.

"I wonder who could that be"- Remus said sarcastically

"Here they come now"- chuckled Sirius "Put your helmets on"- Sirius turned to his trunk and got out a shiny blue helmet with gold stars.


	6. After Shock

"Give Remus back his head badge"

"But Lily"

"Don't but Lily me! Do you think that I will fall for that one?"

"But I'm"- tried James. James Potter was a 7th year Gryffindor. He was the most popular boy in school. Every girl had a crush on him and every boy was jealous of him. He had jet black, very messy hair and hazel eyes. All the girls fell for that quidich look except a certain red haired girl.

"No you are not, and I will prove that to you now"- yelled the red haired girl. Lily Evans was also a 7th year Gryffindor. Lily was not as popular as James but there was no one that didn't like Lily except the Slytherins off course. She, as I said before had red hair and amazingly green eyes. They were like emeralds. Everyone was amazed by her eyes especially James Potter. James was hopelessly in love with Lily end everybody knew that except Lily herself. Unfortunately she couldn't stand him until her 6th year when they made a truce. From then on they called each other by their first names and they didn't argue so much.

Lily and James were on the train, outside the compartments and Lily was storming towards the Maurderers compartment.

"I thought you changed"- Lily said to James when she reached the compartment. She opened the door and found **James **standing there.

"Get out of the way James"- she tried to push **James **aside.

"I'm right here"- she heard James' voice from behind her. She turned to see him waving and slowly turned again to see a James looking boy with emerald green eyes.

Loading… Loading… Loading…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- Lily screamed with such force that everybody got out from their compartments. Then she fainted.

"Ok there is nothing to see here! Go back to your compartments. NOW!"- Yelled Sirius and everybody got inside their compartments. James who still didn't see Harry was very lost.

"What did you do to her"- he yelled and stood where Lily was standing before. He looked in to the compartment and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Sirius!!!!!!! Who are there people? Do you think that this Prank was funny? Look what you did to Lily"- Yelled James obviously very angry

"Why do everybody think that this is some kind of joke"- Sirius asked himself and scratched his chin

"James I think you should sit down, this is not a prank"- said Remus calmly after dragging Lily into the compartment. James sat. "James I like you to meet Ginny Weasley"- Remus continued and James shook hands with Ginny "Hermione Granger"- James shook hands with Hermione "Ron Weasley"- James shook hands with Ron "And Harry Potter"- James stopped.

He looked at Remus and Sirius and then back at Harry "I don't know you! I don't know any Harry Potter related to me! And you are related to me"- he said after a while.

"Well... ermm"- Harry stared at the ground. He didn't know how to tell his father the truth. He desperately looked at Remus

"He is your son Prongs"- Remus said quietly and sat next to him.

"What?"- James blinked and stared at Remus

"Yes, they came from the future to save Lily from Snape"

"Hahahahahaaa! Ok that is funny! Snape couldn't hurt anything"- laughed James and ruffled his hair.

"James this is serious"- Remus said sternly but Sirius and James cracked up "Sirius! You are not helping at all"

"Prongs buddy… hihihi... Mooney is right... hihi… these guys are from the future"- tried to say Sirius but fell on the floor laughing. But James immediately stopped.

"What!"- whispered James all pale

"Yes! That is what I have been trying to tell you!"- said Remus calm again.

James quickly sat strait and looked at Harry. "Nice to meet you son"

"What are you doing Prongs"- laughed Sirius. He was still on the floor.

"I'm trying to make a good impression to my son"- James cracked up again. Sirius was laughing again but Remus rolled his eyes.

"James is in a so called shock. He needs time to process the whole situation"- said Hermione quietly and Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded.

"Hey Padfoot lets prank Snape"- smirked James with a sparkle in his eyes

"Yeah"- doze off Sirius. James grabbed Sirius and the both left the compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus were staring at them with open mouth.

After 30 seconds

Remus closed his mouth when he heard dragging noises from the outside. He opened the door and he saw Sirius dragging unconscious James.

"Help"- Said Sirius and Remus hurried to him

"What happened to him"- asked Remus worriedly

"Well we were going and going and laughing and going and then Prongs stopped and fainted"- finished Sirius with his **dramatic **story

"I guess the shock is over"- Hermione shrugged her shoulders

Everything was white. Ok, now it was getting black. Was he dead? –James thought. No he couldn't be. Maybe it was a dream. Yes… That was it, it was a dream. But why couldn't he wake up now. Slowly black shapes started to form in front of James. He blinked. Once… twice. That's better. Oh, hey, here is Sirius and Remus and my son. Cool! Oh... oh! Black again!

Harry had seen too many people faint for one day. We can say the same or Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They waited patiently for Lily and James to wake up.

Suddenly Lily started to move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Remus standing beside her. Sirius was behind Remus and Peter was no where to be seen. She slowly moved her head and saw James lying across from her unconscious. She turned her head around to see two boys and two girls sitting and watching her carefully. She didn't recognize them, but something told her that they were good. She sat up and took a chocolate frog from the floor and started eating it quietly.

"Lily, are you ok?"- asked Remus.

Lily stared at him for a moment. "Yes Remus I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just wondering something… Who are these people?"- She said and pointed at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Remus sighed and started- "Lily we need to tell you something, these are from the fu-…"- but he didn't finish because at that moment James started to move. He slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stared at Harry.

"So you are my son"- Said James

"What!!!!"- screamed Lily and stood up. But Remus grabbed her hand and pushed her back on the chair.

"Lily calm down, that's what I've been trying to tell you"- Lily sat but still looked at James and Harry with horrified face "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are from the future and they are here to save you"

"Save me! From what"- Lily started laughing "Remus you are losing your mind"

"Lily I'm serious"- Remus said sternly

"No I am"- chuckled Sirius

"SIRIUUUS!"- Groaned everybody "That pun is getting very old"- said Remus and turned to Lily again

"Remus you should hang out with that loony Donald Lovegood, you all should. You are Crazy, with capital C!"- chuckled Lily

"She is in denial"- Hermione shook her head "Here show her this"- she gave the time turner to Remus who showed it to Lily who immediately shut up.

"Oh my god!!! This is the rarest time turner. With only one turn you can go back one year in the past. Its circle form gives it power because we all know that the circle is the most perfect form there is."- Lily started blabbing about the time turner but stopped and looked at Hermione "You are really from the future aren't you?"

"Ummm…Yes"- quietly said Hermione "I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you."

"Lily Evans, the pleasure is all mine"- grinned Lily and shook Hermione's hand. Harry, Ron and Ginny stood up and approached Lily.

"Ron Weasley on your service"- grinned Ron and Lily chuckled

"Nice to meet you Ron, I'm Lily, Lily Evans"- she said And Shook his hand

"Get out of the way Ron"- Ginny pushed Ron aside and shook Lily's hand "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I'm his sister"- she added when she saw Lily's expression.

Harry slowly approached Lily and shook her hand "I'm Harry Potter… I'm … err… you son"- he said quietly. Lily stared at him …

She finally hugged him.

So they were hugging each other and there was a really cute and fluffy moment, but I'm not going to write about it because I suck at fluffy moments… sooo going on.

"So who is your father"- asked Lily after a while.

"Him"- Harry said and pointed at James

"WHAT!!!!"- Lily screamed again "No, no, no! This cant be! I can't be married to… him"

"Hey"- exclaimed James who sat still the whole time

"I need to get out"- Lily said and left the compartment

"I go after her"- James went after her.


	7. One big Happy Family! Shut up!

Lily was running when suddenly someone grabbed her hand and spun her around. It was James.

"Hey what's wrong?"- asked James sweetly

"What's wrong? You ask me what is wrong. Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that I just met four people from the future and one of them is my son. Oh and the father is you!"- snapped Lily and tried to go again but James' grip was too strong.

"Ok, ok"- sighed James and loosened his grip "I know that it's really weird and sudden but its great news!"- smiled James but Lily coughed

"Excuse me! Do you recognize you being my husband as great news?"

James smirked "well…"

"Don't answer that"- glared Lily and started to walk away "Just… leave me alone and let me think about this ok?"- she said as she walked away.

James sighed and turned around and headed back to his apartment "As you wish, my dear wife"- he whispered.

"I heard that!" yelled Lily and entered a compartment!

"So what do you think, who is the head boy?" - asked a short blonde girl with hazel eyes. She was wearing purple summer dress that showed her figure. Her name was Daisy. She was a 7th year Gryffindor and she was a friend of Lily's. She was the quiet one in the group. Lily and Daisy met on the train and Daisy was the one who helped her put her trunk in the compartment. Daisy was little preppy. She loved pink and fluffy things, but her friends loved her.

"Maybe Remus, he is kinda head boy material"- said another girl. She had brown wavy hair and aqua eyes. She was also short but taller then the other girl… And she had a nice body ( A/N: lol). Her name was Emmylia but all her friends called her Emm. She was the freak and the artistic one in the group. She had some really unique and freaky ideas and only her friends understood her. But everybody loved her. She was wearing green T-shirt with the writhing "I'm out of my mind! Feel free to leave a message" and trousers with some pins on them. People who didn't know hercalled her dark… Or even sometimes emo. She hated when people labeled her.

"I know who it is!" - grinned the third and last girl in the compartment. This was Jenn. She had messy black hair and grey eyes. She was the tallest one. Most pf the people thought that she was Sirius sister but actually she was James' cousin. She had the Potter qualities, black messy hair, amazing grin, nice body. But she didn't have the Potter attitude. She was actually quite nice.

"Whooo???"- asked Emm and Daisy wide eyed

Jenn giggled "It's my cousin" Daisy stayed silent and watched Jenn in horror. But Emm started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh my god! I can't wait to see Lily's face! Oh my god! The poor girl"- laughed Emm and Jenn and Daisy joined her.

"Ok but lets be serious here, James has really grown up"- Jenn calmed her self and grinned

"Oh yeah, he is like a giant now"- Emm bursted out laughing again but suddenly stopped because Lily entered the compartment.

"You don't have to stop the fun because I'm coming you know"- Lily snapped

Lily looked at her friends. they had really changed. They all had grown up at least 5 inches. She smiled. She was finally with her friends.

"I'm Sorry"- She blushed and lowered her head "So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about the head boy"- Smirked Emm. She glanced at Jenn and Daisy who grinned.

She sat down next to Emm- "What about him?"- asked Lily.

"Well its James"- she said and Emm started laughing again.

"I know" – Lily said annoyed "Plus that's not all… "- started Lily "I met my unborn child"- when she saw her friends' faces she continued "oh yeah, his name is Harry, he came here with his friends to save me from something! "- she grimaced

"What?"- asked Jenn really confused

"Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came in to the past to save me from something"- explained Lily

Her friends watched her like she was crazy while she was tying her hair into a pony.

"Who are Hermione, Ron and Ginny"- asked Daisy

"Well they are my son's best friends. Though I think that there is something going on between Ginny and Harry"- Lily scratched her head "I'm serious, they are in the Maurderers compartment"- she added when she saw the reactions she was getting. But Jenn got really angry when she heard the last comment.

"So that's how they are playing now! Well that is just low. Messing with my friend's head. I'm going to kill those gits!"- she got up and started going towards the door with Emm behind her back.

Daisy stayed with lily who was staring at the ceiling "Lily are you all right?"- she asked sympathetically.

Lily just stared at the wall. After a few seconds she said "Yeah… I'm just processing the information. You know I really freaked out "- Daisy just looked at her sympathetically. "You don't believe me do you?"- Lily narrowed her eyes and got up.

"Well, Lily it's just hard to believe… and"- started Daisy but Lily grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the compartment.

"You don't believe me! well I guess you will just have to see it with your own eyes"- she said and started dragging Daisy towards the Maurderers compartment,

.:: Back at the Maurderers compartment::.

Jenn was reaaalllyyy angry. How could they do that to Lily? She was storming towards the maurderers compartment with Emm beside her. She kicked the door open to find… lots of people inside! Was there a party in here or something? She noticed Remus playing chess with a red haired boy. Sirius was chatting with two girls. And James was talking with… James? What the…!

Jenn screamed… Really loud. this made all the maurderers and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron turn their heads towards her.

"What... I mean who… wh…. "- spluttered Jenn

"What she means is: What is going on here? Who the hell are these people? And… Why are there two James's"- supplied Emm not fazed at all.

Jenn stared at Emm and turned to look at the boys and their visitors "Yes! Answer NOW!"

The Maurderers chuckled "You see these people are from the future and"- started James but Jenn cut him

"Oh don't start the whole future prank on me. Do you think that I'm that naïve?"

"………"

"Agghhh"- screamed Jenn in frustration and turned to Hermione "Is this a prank?" – she asked patiently

Hermione looked at her strait in the eyes.

"No"-she answered calmly

"They bribed you didn't they"- Jenn asked again

"No"- Hermione repeated

"Look Jenn"- started Sirius which made Jenn turn around "This is not a joke. Trust me" Sirius looked serious. For once.

Jenn looked at him and blushed. She had a soft spot for Sirius but she never told him. And Sirius being as blind as he was, never found out.

"Ok I trust you."- she whispered quietly and sat down and processed the information.

Emm, who was being quiet the whole time got up from her sit and sat next to Hermione and Ginny. "So you are from the future! What's it like?"- she asked cheerfully

"Well ok I guess"- Answered Ginny little confused

"Just ok! Is there any new stuff like underwater brooms or earth bubbles"- everybody looked at her

"Earth what?"- asked Ron confused

"Oh you know! Earth bubbles. Big green bubbles that go underground. That way you can go to China faster"- Emm chuckled.

The maurderers and Jenn chuckled with her but Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stared at her. They still weren't used to her.

"No we still don't have that"- answered Ginny and Emm looked rather disappointed.

"Oh well I guess people still aren't open minded enough"- Emm grinned and continued with her investigation "What about music! There must be some good new bends. Some punk bands maybe"

"Oh well there are the "Wicked Wizards". There are awesome. They have the greatest hits. There is one song called "One charm, no harm". It's the bestest."- talked Ginny excitedly And Hermione nodded.

On the other side of the compartment Jenn was talking to Harry. She already found out that he was James' son. "So I'm your… second aunt?"- she asked

"Yes. My second aunt"- Harry repeated. Jenn grinned and ruffled his hair.

They talked about stuff. Family, Voldemort, Dumbledore and off course music when Lily entered the compartment with Daisy on her back.

"See! Now do you believe me?"

"Look we are now one big happy family!"

"Shut up James" with… James? What the…!


	8. Across Seven Seas

They saw seven seas, seven mountains, seven oceans and seven cities, seven countries seven rivers and ended up in Hogwarts. Actually they were in Hogsmeade.After the interesting eventful ride everybody was tired and ready to go to their real home.

"Ahhh the sweet air. It reminds me of home"- sighed Sirius as he stepped out of the train.

"Sirius, it smells like pig's crap"- followed Emm and pushed Sirius away. Everybody laughed and Sirius pouted.

"OK let's go to Hogwarts"- yelled Jenn and everybody ran toward the big castle in front of them.

"To the kitchens!!! There is no time! My tummy will explode if I don't have any food."- exclaimed Sirius when they came running toward Hogwarts, so instead of going in the great hall they headed to the kitchens.

_After 1 hour_

"Oh my God! If I eat one more bite I will explode!" Sirius complained while they were lying on the kitchen floor

"I know what you mean" Replayed Ron "These muffins are evil. I'm sure they have set this whole thing up. They are preparing to destroy my stomach"

"Oh will you stop complaining you too, what about us. I for example ate for a whole village"- Jenn said as she rubbed her belly

"You ate for a village. Woman you don't know the meaning of food. That was nothing. What I ate was not only for a village but a country"- bickered Sirius

So as these young students bickered about who ate the most. The house elves glared at the intruders who ate everything there. Usually they gave food voluntarily but these people had black holes instead of stomachs

-----------------------------------------

Authors note:

I'm sorry that this chapter is really short! but I'm lazy! get over it! please review :)


	9. The Plan

After everything was eaten, it was time to rest. So they picked up heir stuff and left the kitchen and the angry house elves behind. As they passed the portraits and armors Harry couldn't feel happier. He was with his parents and their crazy friends and Sirius the craziest of them all. But his bubble was soon burst when he saw McGonagall standing in front of the group.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you in the great hall"- glared McGonagall "What are you up to Mr. Black, Mr. Potter"- she addressed them because they were in front and well they were the obvious suspects to blame.

"What's with the hostility Minney"- Sirius said and put his hand over McGonagall's shoulder which he quickly regret seeing her angry face "We were just showing our new friends the beautiful sights of Hogwarts" – then he turned facing Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny "And behind me is one of the most beautiful teachers, pardon, Women in the whole universe. This woman is not only beautiful, but also very forgiving and I suspect very good in…"

"Mr. Black! How dare you?"- blushed McGonagall as Sirius smirked

"I was just kidding Minney"- he smiled cheekily but after that he turned to Harry and made a face that clearly said 'no- really –she is a bomb'. Too bad McGonagall saw that

"Mr. Black! I'm appalled! Detention tomorrow night, 8.00 o clock"- yelled McGonagall

"It's a date Minney"- said Sirius and McGonagall just rolled her eyes

"What am I going to do with you. Of you go people, Its late. Go before I give some one else a detention"- she said and turned to leave.

Sirius was apparently very happy about the new detention as he jumped happily as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower. Everybody laughed but only so as they were really tired. Harry was just happy that McGonagall didn't see him and his friends from the future, because if she was them it would be really hard to explain all of this. Fortunately Sirius was there to get McGonagall all in a twist.

After all the drama and comedy, Harry felt pretty tired. But there was no time to sleep because Hermione took out her bag and started digging. She took out a little black book.

"What's that?" Asked Ron after seeing Hermione pull out that little book.

"Oh it's just the book I took notes in. So we have to find Snape and stop him from what ever he is planning to do" explained Hermione

"Knowing Snape I'm guessing is something evil" glared Harry

"Come lets make a plan" ordered Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry got closer to her "I suspect that he has some kind of disguise" said Hermione "Maybe he is disguised as a student. We must be careful"

"And we have to talk to Dumbledore. He will understand the whole situation" added Harry

"But how will you tell him that you are from the future." Asked a voice from the middle of the air

"We know you have the cloak James. Get out from under there" said Hermione and rolled her eyes. After a second there were two men standing where the voice came from

"How did you know?" asked Sirius and sat down next to Ginny who moved away a little

"Well you forget that we have a cloak too. Actually it's the same one" replied Rona and glanced at Harry who didn't look all happy about Sirius sitting next to Ginny.

"Oh right. Anyway… Dumbledore will think he is going crazy. You can't just tell him the truth" explained Sirius but Harry interrupted him

"Oh he will understand. I know Dumbledore; I bet he is expecting us now. In fact let's go now and tell him we are here" suggested Harry and looked at everyone hopefully.

"I guess that would be ok" though Hermione a little "Who is up for going to Dumbledore say 'I'" asked Hermione and a bunch of voices were heard. "Then … Let's go" said Hermione and got up


End file.
